


Even More Summer Fun With μ's!

by tokidokisuiyobi



Series: Fun With μ's! [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Beach Sex, Breast Envy, Counting general lewd activity as sex here even if it isn't true sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, Group Sex, Huge Breasts, Humiliation, Multi, Public Nudity, Seriously giant breasts, Sexual Tension, Taking Measurements, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi
Summary: With the end of summer quickly approaching, the idols make preparations for their new school idol project revision - starting with their wardrobe!
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Fun With μ's! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Even More Summer Fun With μ's!

**Author's Note:**

> This series is probably going to continue, so if there's a pairing you want to see more of later, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do

"Hope I didn't take too long!" Kotori called out in the midst of catching her breath. With all the girls standing on the beach and waited for her return, the light-haired idol jogged back towards the others, trying to keep her large breasts under control as they bounced wildly with each step. "here's a few measuring tapes, just like you asked."

Not bothering to question where she had gotten them from, Honoka thanked her, then, with a brief announcement, Kotori began to take measurements while being aided by Umi, deciding on a plan to start with the smallest pair and slowly work their way up to the largest. Of course, with the smallest two being each other, Kotori began by stretching the ribbon around her childhood friend's aptly enlarged bosom cradled in swimsuit cloth that was practically being stretched to its limit, then marked her discovery in her notebook, also comparing her new measurements to her old ones.

**Umi Sonoda: Waist: 58cm, Hips: 80cm, Bust: 76cm → 134cm**

Once the dark-haired girl's measurements had been recorded, Kotori placed her pencil inside her notebook to act as a bookmark and dropped it on the sand, then raised her arms up, as if to surrender. Umi, knowing the real meaning of this gesture, grabbed the measuring tape from Kotori's skybound hand and snugly wrapped it around her chest, carefully eyeing the numbers along its length.

**Kotori Minami: Waist: 58cm, Hips: 80cm, Bust: 80cm → 152cm**

Once again, Kotori made sure to mark this down in her notebook, then quickly moved onto the next idol along with her partner-in-crime, Umi. Next up was Rin, who seemed to be just the slightest big bigger than than Kotori herself.

"It's my turn? Okay, here we go!"

Once again, they wrapped the tape around her chest with minimal tightness.

**Rin Hoshizora: Waist: 59cm, Hips: 80cm, Bust: 75cm → 167cm**

"I can't believe I've hit the triple digits, nya!" Rin said excitedly, as if it weren't obvious enough, then went back to nuzzling Hanayo.

Next.

"Hey, Maki. We're going to need to measure you, alright?" Umi informed the tomato, in case she missed the memo.

"Sure, I don't mind" She responded haughtily, leaving Nico with a brief peck on the cheek, then turning around and lifting her arms in the air, revealing her enlarged, rosy nipples to the chilly summer breeze. The lack of a bikini top made things a little more personal, but it was nothing the mature teenage idols couldn't handle. Finally, with only a little bit of stuttering and blushing, the two concluded their work on the ladylike redhead.

**Maki Nishikino: Waist: 56cm, Hips: 83cm, Bust: 78cm → 370cm**

Leaving Maki to chitchat to her partner with her measurements as a conversation topic, the two flattest girls moved on.

"Sorry to interrupt you two for a second" Kotori announced, forcing Nozomi and Elicchi to put their game of beach volleyball on hold. "We're going to need to take your measurements for a second"

"Ooooh! This'll be fun!" Nozomi expressed her interest to her dearest Elicchi while putting her arms up as prompted. To get things over with faster, Umi grabbed an additional measuring tape for herself to use, immediately stretching it around the circumference of the half-Russian's naked bust while Kotori did the same for the companion. After a few moments, the two announced the results.

**Eli Ayase: Waist: 60cm, Hips: 84cm, Bust: 88cm → 381cm**

**Nozomi Toujou: Waist: 60cm, Hips: 82cm, Bust: 90cm → 393cm**

"No way! You're twelve centimeters smaller? I suppose it's pretty close, but I could've sworn you were the bigger one!" Nozomi teased her beloved, handling her newly measured assets from behind, then jokingly added "We need to re-measure! I'm sure there was some kind of mistake!"

As the two girls decended into a touchy giggle-fit, the two childhood friends continued on with their physical checkup session.

Once again, they approached Rin, though this time they came for her guest. Once again, they stretched the ribbon around the large, naked pair of udders, and although they found things a little more difficult this time, they were eventually able to reach a conclusion.

**Hanayo Koizumi: Waist: 60cm, Hips: 83cm, Bust: 82cm → 613cm**

The timid girl blushed lightly as the athletic idol eyed her super-sized pillows with new-found admiration, those of which obscured a large amount of her body while also rounding out in front of her without so much of a hint of sag. Additionally, their size nearly doubled those of which belonged to Nozomoo, yet they were attached to most feeble girl of the group. Rin, who had by now started to grow impatient, finally got the go-ahead to once again nuzzle her sexy, rice-addicted partner as the two others once again took their leave.

However, it had now become time to conquer the final bosses of this stage. Next up: Nico Yazawa.

"Can I...?" Maki suggested, holding her hand out flat towards Kotori, already prepared to assess her lover. Once she felt the ribbon grace the palm of her hand, she got to work immediately, unraveling the roll and pressing it up against the two walls of flesh while Kotori and Umi rolled Nico backwards and onto her feet to stand behind them. However, due to the twin-tailed girl's own largeness, Maki quickly learned that since the measuring tapes were each only 25 feet in length, only one of them wouldn't be sufficient. Soon enough, Umi was called over to help out, bringing her own measuring tape along with her. Together, her and Maki unraveled the measuring devices along the perimeter of the peachy, feminine orbs. Then, upon finally obtaining an answer, Kotori hurriedly picked up her pencil and notebook and jotted down the new piece of information:

**Nico Yazawa: Waist: 57cm, Hips: 79cm, Bust: 74cm → 978cm**

"Nico Yazawa -- 978 Centimeters!" 

The petite girl froze up for a second, not knowing how to respond. For as long as she could remember, she'd been yearning for a bigger bust size. A large one, in fact. One that she could flaunt freely and be proud of. Sure, the one she had now wasn't exactly ideal, but once Maki had finally announced her new measurements, she felt a tingle of excitement. She never thought she'd find herself with a bust size in the three-digit... no, actually- almost four-digit range. She was over 10 times her previous measurement! She was much bigger than the other idols! She was even several times bigger than that perverted cow Nozomi! Just these thoughts alone were beginning to send her into a frenzy, and in response, she joyfully hugged the enlarged idol assets directly in front of her, feeling their cushy warmth as their sensitivity spurred her excitement even further, the redhead fondly ruffling up her hair in the meantime.

"Hey Kotori!" Nico made sure to get her attention before the two had moved on with their work. "Can you show me your notes?"

The light-haired girl complied, taking her time to walk around the other girls enlarged bust, then revealing the contents of the current page to her. Just seeing her new measurement alongside all the others in the notebook was beginning to make her feelings swell up once more, however, she quickly found the willpower to suppress them to point out a personal concern.

"74cm?"

"Yeah. That was your old bust measurement, right?"

"Actually, it was 71. I faked a few centimeters before out of embarrassment, but I don't think that's necessary anymore."

Nico held a proud expression as Kotori flipped the pencil over and replaced the number "4" with the number "1".

**Nico Yazawa: Waist: 57cm, Hips: 79cm, Bust: 71cm → 978cm**

Now, only one girl remained. The two childhood friends looked at each other with determination, then turned towards their third childhood friend's impossibly fattened flesh mountains. Seeing as Nico's boobies had previously been compared to large waterbeds (which was a fitting description, since she had been lounging on top them face-first almost nonstop ever since she had gotten them), then it would be accurate to say that Honoka's pair alone would take up the whole club room interior. Now making their way over to the girl, Umi further imagined the scene: Honoka, standing in the hallway just outside the door frame, with a fleshy mass taking up the entrance while also squishing up against every wall, the floor, and the ceiling, threatening to crush whatever had been left inside the room while also strictly disallowing anyone (including even Honoka herself) from entering. Other students giving her perplexed looks as they pass by, Honoka greeting them in return with a sheepish, yet friendly nod. Specifics to this scene such as how her boobies got into the room in the first place, or even inside the school, didn't matter here. All that mattered was the scene itself, that of which the dark-haired girl continued to fantasize about. Honoka's thick nipples pressing up against the window... Or would they be sticking out of the window? No. The window would stay closed. The gentle breeze would be too distracting, and the public indecency charge would not be welcome. It would be much better to just close the window and curtains and keep everything in the privacy of the school club room. 

Sometime during this session of thought, the athletic girl's pace slowed and her knees became weak, trembling slightly. "Am I seriously getting turned on by this? When did I become such a pervert? And over my own life-long best friend too? Why..." She thought, ashamed of herself. Her obscene display during Honoka's growth session had by now completely left her mind due to entering a hypnotizing, dreamlike haze during those few minutes, intoxicated by lust to the point of practically being in a blackout state. Now, it seemed that she was slipping yet again, except this time she was much more lucid. Putting her shame aside, she immediately shook the dirty thoughts from her head and sped up her stride.

Upon finally completing the short walk to the idol group's leader and making their way around her gigantic udders, Kotori and Umi voiced their intentions, in case she hadn't been paying attention.

"Alright Honoka, we're saving the biggest for last! You ready to receive your new measurements?"

"You bet I am!"

With that, the busty leader excitedly jumped up in the air, then clumsily fell forward into her giant breasts. After witnessing the cute display of enthusiasm, the two got to work, stretching the lengthy measuring tapes around the bounds of her soft, peachy globes, paying little mind to the quiet, lively hums coming from the other side of them. That is, until Kotori suddenly lost her footing. It was just a small mistake, and had almost happened a few other times already throughout the measuring session, but for Honoka, it was something much bigger than they had realized. Once Kotori had tripped on her ultra-busty friend's enormous nipple and stumbled into one of her delightfully distended honkers, a surprised yelp slipped through her lips and a fire was quickly set ablaze inside the immobile girl's loins, causing a familiar wetness to make an appearance between her modest thighs.

"Sorry about that. Is everything alright back there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! How big am I?"

"We're not quite done yet, so just hold on another minute or two!"

Though Kotori got up and brushed herself off as if it were nothing, the whole ordeal left a lasting impression on poor Honoka. Her breath shuddered and she rubbed her thighs together feverishly, her whole nervous system now having become erotically charged to a dangerous degree. Though she knew it would be difficult, she desperately tried to calm herself while her besties continued taking measurements. However, due to each measuring tape being only 25 feet in length, the two soon discovered once again that what they had wasn't quite enough.

"Nozomi! Eli! Come over here and help us please! And bring another measuring tape while you're at it!"

The two girls, who had at some point resumed their clumsy game of beach volleyball, reluctantly decided to comply with the two girls' request and put their game on pause yet again. Still getting used to the new weight below their shoulders, they snatched up a spare measuring ribbon and made their way over to the two towering masses of breast flesh. There, they noticed Kotori holding up one end of the first measuring tape, and Umi holding up the other end while also holding up one end of the second measuring tape. The other end rested on the sand, since there was no one to hold it up until now. Eli noticed this right away, immediately picking up the end of the measuring tape and stretching it across Honoka's big honking honkers, then firmly pressing it into the flesh with her fingers to easily keep it in place. This incited a quiet reaction from Honoka herself, her ultra-sensitive endowments now being manipulated by even more hands than ever before. The poor aspiring idol group leader carefully tried to keep a tight grip on her feelings and take things seriously, but she was quickly finding out that there was a limit to how much she could take.

"Here, Nozomi, pass me the end of your measuring tape!" Eli commanded, holding her hand out while still keeping the end of the other one pinned down with her other hand.

"Alright, here you go!" the purplenette energetically pulled the end of her measuring tape over towards her partner's outstretched hand. However, despite it's 25 foot length, it didn't seem to fully reach. "I can't...! It's stuck!"

Taking a few seconds to assess the situation and follow the length of the measuring ribbon, the two finally found their problem.

"You two doing alright?" Kotori inquired, getting a little tired of holding up her end.

"Yeah, our ribbon just got caught under one of Honoka's nipples, that's all!"

Another few somewhat labored tugs freed the ribbon, finding that the metal clip at the end was giving them the most trouble. However, some side effects of this that ultimately went unnoticed included: a gasp, a few hushed whimpers and moans, as well as the damp spot in Honoka's loins now beginning to make its mark on the outside of her shorts as well.

_This is so humiliating... I'm only having my measurements taken, yet I'm getting all... But why...? there's hardly anything sexy about this at all... I'm such a bad leader... I'm supposed to be able to keep my composure... and set an example for the others..._

Honoka thought to herself, trying to regain her self-control, although this was becoming increasingly difficult now that every square inch of her feminine enormity was disobeying her, begging and pleading for more. Her hips trembled and her knees weakened, and as she haphazardly leaned forward into her spacious cleavage in an awkward position, she desperately used her thoughts in an attempt to convince herself.

_Kotori... Umi... Whoever else is over there... I'm tired of being teased... stop playing with me and get it over with already...! N-no... I mean the measuring.... Not... anything dirty like that..._

"Two-thousand two-hundred fifty-eight centimeters!" Kotori called out, immediately picking up her notebook to jot it down.

"No way! I know we had to use three measuring tapes, but still... it just doesn't seem real..." Umi expressed her amazement.

"Impressive! Quite appropriate for such an honorable idol group leader!" Eli celebrated proudly.

"Oh my... These truly are the greatest pair of booberoonies I've ever encountered~" Nozomi let out a surprisingly childish line in a voice of utmost sincerity. "Isn't she just absolutely adorable?"

Hearing her senpai's words and knowing what was coming next, the overly sensitive 16-year-old quickly tried to voice her concern, but by the time she opened her mouth, she found that it was already too late. The overly touchy-feely, amateur method of measuring that her friends had performed upon her was definitely to blame, and the grandiose number that her dear Kotori had just called out had probably helped too. However, though those factors had only left her aching and dripping between her legs, she could've endured just that alone. However, without even realizing it, Nozomi of all people ended up being the one to do the honors. As the soothing senpai tightly embraced one of the massive breasts in front of her in an attempt to deliver one of her signature chest rubs, Honoka discovered that at this point, that was all it took to send her over the edge.

"NnnnaaaAAAGGGHHH~!!"

The poor, teenage girl Immediately cried out in a high-pitched display of passion, finally surrendering and releasing her pent-up sexual tension after what felt like hours. Her intense outcry resounded throughout the sea shore, grabbing the attention of the other idols, all of which were blissfully unaware of the feelings that had been building up inside her. Further descending into her satisfying release, Honoka's hips excitedly bucked forward, dispensing a little more of her liquid love into her already deeply saturated undies. After a few long seconds, she felt the flesh of Nozomi's bare melons leave her own, followed by her hands, and shortly after, her intense feelings subsided, bringing her into a nice afterglow.

"What's wrong, Honoka!? Is everything okay!?"

With Kotori leading the group, Honoka found that the other idols (minus Nico) had finally made their way around her massive expanse of feminine flesh. Once there, they found the depraved idol shuddering with delight while trying to catch her breath, leaning forward into her own titanic tits. Though she didn't have much energy left, she gathered up whatever she could just to give a reply.

"Don't worry... Kotori... Umi... everyone..."

Though Honoka's exhibition of debauchery that was being inadvertently presented to them was nearly making Kotori drool, it was much easier for her to keep her self-control. With that, she quickly distracted herself by finalizing her findings inside her notebook, then turned it around to face the exhausted idol.

"Alright Honoka, you're the leader. I'm gonna need you to take a look."

Honoka turned her head slightly, bearing witness to the completed list of measurements:

**μ's measurements:**

**Umi Sonoda: Waist: 58cm, Hips: 80cm, Bust: 76cm → 134cm**

**Kotori Minami: Waist: 58cm, Hips: 80cm, Bust: 80cm → 152cm**

**Rin Hoshizora: Waist: 59cm, Hips: 80cm, Bust: 75cm → 167cm**

**Maki Nishikino: Waist: 56cm, Hips: 83cm, Bust: 78cm → 370cm**

**Eli Ayase: Waist: 60cm, Hips: 84cm, Bust: 88cm → 381cm**

**Nozomi Toujou: Waist: 60cm, Hips: 82cm, Bust: 90cm → 393cm**

**Hanayo Koizumi: Waist: 60cm, Hips: 83cm, Bust: 82cm → 613cm**

**Nico Yazawa: Waist: 57cm, Hips: 79cm, Bust: 71cm → 978cm**

**Honoka Kousaka: Waist: 58cm, Hips: 82cm, Bust: 78cm → 2258cm**

Honoka weakly nodded in approval, then her friend took back her notebook and started talking again.

"Now I just have to send these in and we can start on our new wardrobe"

"Starting with new underwear, I'm hoping!" requested Rin, while feeling up her over-inflated watermelons, which seemed eager to burst out of her bikini top any second.

"That would be ideal "Nozomi backed her up enthusiastically while similarly groping her sweetheart's bare chest pillows.

"Harasho!" Eli enthusiastically agreed while being felt up by her beloved.

"If it's cute, then I'm definitely in" Maki concurred, while affectionately thinking of Nico.

Umi then came forward to inspect her dear Honoka even closer. "Yeah, it definitely looks like Honoka could really use some new underwear, and I'm not just talking about a bra" Umi declared with a straight face, pulling down the girl's shorts and revealing her soggy panties, accompanied by a thin string of love juice connecting them to her shorts as they descended to her ankles. In response, Honoka quickly covered her face as it turned a deep crimson, her suggestively swollen body now almost completely nude. Only seeing it as just a lighthearted prank, everyone giggled a little, then Umi went off to find a spare change of knickers. After sheepishly changing in front of everyone (with Umi's assistance), she firmly collected herself and decided to finally get down to business, flashing everyone a strong-willed expression.

"First, let's figure out how to get out of here..." The leader admitted, deep in thought.

"Oh, I can get that done no problem." The ever-enigmatic rich girl brought up without hesitation.

"You're amazing, Maki~!" Hanayo praised.

Having somehow regained her energy like it was nothing, and now with enough excitement to send her immensity into a jiggle-fit, Honoka continued:

"With that out of the way, let the preparations for ultra-busty school idol project... BEGIN!"


End file.
